


Rockabye

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: It's difficult doing everything alone but he does everything he can to give his pup a better life.Leave me some love!Comments & Kudos appreciated!





	1. Chapter 1

Judes an omega.

Jude is an unmated Omega.

An unmated omega with a pup.

He gave up on looking for a mate when he got pregnant because he knew how picky Alphas were. They didn't want someone elses leftovers.   


So Jude did the only thing he could think of..

He became independent. 

Jude got a small two bedroom apartment for cheap on the shitty side of town; he got a job and he worked his ass off while still attending online schooling.

When the pup was born Jude knew that he'd do anything for that pup. Anything at all.

The struggling teen picked up a job he could do from home in order to stay with his baby since he didn't have anyone to watch him.  

Just as Jude finished up his work he closed his laptop just then he heard his son start crying; taking a deep breath he walked into his room and picked his son up hugging him close." Shhh" he kissed his head." it's okay." he whispered. " You hungry?" he asked.

Jayden made a noise as if to confirm that he was hungry.

Jude nodded. " Thought so." he said softly.

It wasn't unusual for  omegas to breast feed considering it was more natural and it certainly helped save some cash. Jude shifted a little bit moving his shirt aside to feed his hungry baby; he sat down in the rocking chair as he fed Jayden playing his light blonde brown hair he smiled down at him. 

Jude took care of his pup and that was all that mattered to him.

The omega remembered someone telling him once that he had to remember to _take care of himself too_.. it had been someone at a supermarket once. 

Jude gently caressed his pups soft hair  as he thought to himself. 

Months. It's been months since Jude ' _took care of himself._ '  He didn't know what he was supposed to do anymore; he had a pup and most alphas didn't like omegas with baggage.  So naturally he stayed home, worked, tended to his pup and then went to bed. 

***********

Out of the blue one day there was a knock on Judes door he was hesitant about opening it up so he glanced through the peep hole and he was shocked to see his only friend standing on the other side. Jude opened the door and looked at her. " Taylor?" he asked.

Taylor gave him a smile." Hey there stranger." she said before stepping into his apartment.

Jude slowly closed the door behind her and turned to look at her." How'd you find me?" he asked.

Taylor gave him a smile." I keep tabs." she teased.

Jude nodded slowly.

Taylor was the only one who knew about Jude and the pup she also knew he had to leave before he had the pup.. she had even helped him leave. Though she didn't know where, Taylor was smart and she knew where Jude may go.

" Right so what are you doing here?" he asked.

Taylor shrugged." Just came to visit." she said softly. " I know things have been tough." she glanced toward the bedrooms assuming which was the babies. " Hows Jr.?" she asked curiously.

Jude smiled a little." He's fine. His names Jayden." 

"Cute." She smiled. " Can i meet him?" She asked.

Jude nodded.

Jayden seemed kind of happy to see someone other than Jude; he really seemed to like Taylors company.

Taylor smiled as she held him playing with his little hands. " Oh wow he looks like.. " she trailed off.

Jude nodded. " I know." he said softly.

Jayden was nearly a perfect combination of Jude and Connor. 

Connor was an alpha back in San Diego and things just weren't meant to work out between them. Connor had a tough time with his father and it was a big mess.

So here Jude was on his own with his pup; he could do this on his own. He knew he could and the less things to add to Connors plate the better. 

Taylor smiled at Jayden as he made happy noises. " Have you talked to him?" she asked.

Jude shook his head." Not much to say.. it's better this way." he said honestly.

Taylor pursed her lips and glanced toward him." So obviously this little guy is well taken care of but hows Daddy?" She asked with a tilt  of her head.

" I'm fine." Jude said softly." I'm taking care of myself and Jj. We're fine." Jude said softly.

Taylor raised an eyebrow." Hunny are you sure? Because since I've been here all you talk about is Jayden, work, school and the weather." she said with a little pout.

" What else am i supposed to be talking about?" he asked curiously.

" Well for starters.."Taylor sat up a bit as she pulled Jayden closer. " You're sixteen Jude. You're sixteen and you're hot.." She said.

Jude furrowed his brow and gave her a funny look." Thanks?" he asked.

" Have you been getting any Jude?" She asked honestly concerned.

Jude scrunched his face up in a bit of confusion. " You mean like.. have i gotten laid?" he asked.

She nodded watching Jayden for a moment.

" No... i haven't left the apartment.. other than to buy food and stuff.." he trailed off. " Why?" he asked slowly.

" I think you should get out this weekend." Taylor said looking at Jude.

Jude snorted and rolled his eyes." Yeah okay and how am i supposed to do that?" he asked. " Walk up to an alpha with a pup strapped to my chest and ask him if he wants to bone?" he asked.

Taylor laughed." Oh my god no.. Jude don't be silly you wont get any if you have this little cutie with you." she said softly. 

" What am i supposed to do then?" he asked folding his arms.

" Well i could watch him this weekend while you go out." She suggested with a smile. 

" Where am i supposed to take a guy to? I bring him home and he's gonna see everything and bail." he said gesturing to everything around them.

Taylor nodded slowly." Touche..So how about i watch Jay here and you get the guy to take you to his place?" She raised an eyebrow.

Jude paused and then glanced down in thought. 

He had been feeling rather cooped up lately. It would be nice to get out for a little bit.

" Okay.." he said slowly. 

"Yeah?" Taylor asked with a big smile.

" Yeah." He confirmed.

**************************

Friday came pretty fast and Jude focused on Jay and work all day until Taylor showed up around five. " Alright i'm ready to hunker down with Jayden while you cozy up to some Alpha.." She winked at Jude.

Jude rolled his eyes. " Can you not?" he asked as he handed Jayden over.

Getting ready took a bit longer than expected; a lot of changing and then Taylor telling him what looked best.. and then of course making sure he smelled just as good as he looked.

Jude ran his fingers through his hair before turning to Taylor. " So ?" he asked.

She smiled." Perfect." 

Jude glanced down to his dark blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans finished off with a classic pair of black and white converse. 

" Think so ?" Jude asked.

Taylor nodded. " I'd bone you if i were an alpha." She smirked.

Jude rolled his eyes but smiled. " Thanks." he said.

Taylor nodded.

After Taylor finally pushed Jude out the door  she settled with Jayden to play and watch tv; Jude was reluctant to go repeating things to Taylor about if he needed meds or a doctor. Numbers to call and the closet hospital. She wouldn't let Jude back track though.

Jude found himself outside a club. It was one for teens under eighteen  and honestly Jude had no idea what was going to happen. He took in a deep breath before making his way inside.

There was a crowd of other teens dancing and then a mock bar where they had food and served some soda and things like that. Jude tried scouting out the less crowded place there and decided on the mock bar.

The brunette made his way over and took up a stool further-est from others.

The omega ordered a drink and something to eat before pulling his phone out to fiddle with it.

Just across the bar an Alpha and a friend of his made their way from the dance floor to the bar with a laugh they managed to order a drink and the Alpha got himself some food.  The alpha made conversation with his friend until he noticed Jude across the bar.

" I'll be right back.." he trailed off and sipped his soda before slowly making his way over to Jude.

The alpha cleared his throat.

Jude locked his phone and looked toward the Alpha.

" Sorry to bother you.." the Alpha started.

Jude shook his head and gave a smile." It's okay.." he said looking the alpha over. A bit shorter than himself but really cute. Brown hair.. Brown eyes.. freckles. 

Jude sat up a bit straighter. 

" Mind if i sit?" the alpha asked.

Jude shook his head.

The alpha sat beside him." I'm Noah." he said before offering his hand.

Jude shook his hand a little nervously. " Jude.." he replied.

Their hands lingered longer than necessary but Jude didn't mind.

" Pleasure to meet you Jude." Noah said.

Jude smiled." Pleasures all mine." He said softly. 


	2. Dance With Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude lets loose with the new alpha he met and he hasn't been more relaxed since he had Jayden. 
> 
> Leave me some love!  
> Comments and Kudos Appreciated.

Judes been talking to this alpha for about a while now; they talked while they enjoyed some food at the mock bar and Jude had to admit this alpha seemed different than most other. Jude enjoyed the alphas company and this alpha made good conversation. In the little time the two had spent together so far  Jude already knew about his home life and surprisingly Jude was able to open up to Noah. To a certain extent of course.

" Hey Jude." Noah finished wiping his hand off with a napkin.

"Hm?" Jude asked setting his drink down as he glanced toward the alpha.

" You wanna dance?" he asked hopeful.

Jude smiled." Sure, i'd love to."

He watched as the alpha got up and offered his hand." Lets go."

Jude took the alphas hand and followed him out onto the dance floor, they made their way through the crowd of other teens and found their own little spot.

The music was pretty loud but they were playing some good music so Jude didn't mind too much. 

The two began dancing sort of like everyone else with space between them being; to ease any tension Noah was kinda silly and he made Jude laugh. 

" You're such a dork." he commented with a soft laugh.  

Noah grinned and gently pulled Jude closer." I like your laugh." he said honestly. 

Jude flushed a bit as he wrapped his arms around Noahs neck. " Thank you.." he said a little unsure how to reply.

Noah nodded. " You're welcome." he said wrapping his arms around Judes waist as they continued to dance.

The song got a bit slower so Noah slowed their movements a bit; Jude glanced around before looking back at Noah who he hadn't realized had been staring at him. Jude quickly glanced down shyly biting his lower lip. 

Noah gently tilted his chin up making Jude look at him.

Jude met Noahs gaze and gave him a small smile. 

Noah returned the smile and then he asked." Can i kiss you?" 

Jude seemed a little surprised but he nodded." Yeah.." he said. 

Noah gently cupped his cheek and pulled him into a gentle kiss; Jude returned the kiss shyly but easily melted into it. 

After a few minutes they pulled apart and shared a look. 

Jude broke the eye contact first glancing away with a smile on his face, Noah chuckled softly as placed his hands on Judes hips. " You're cute." he commented.

Jude giggled a bit." Thank you. So are you" he said as they slowly swayed together.

Noah smiled and glanced down showing a bit of shyness himself. " Thanks." he mumbled.

Jude nodded and then put a hand on his cheek making him look up; he then pressed a gentle kiss to the alphas lips. 

Noah returned the gentle kiss and smiled resting his forehead against Judes for a moment as they danced.

Shortly after the song had changed to something more up beat, a song that others were more likely to grind to then anything else. 

Noah didn't see Jude as the type to do that however Jude was full of surprises. " We can go to the bar.." Noah suggested.

Jude shook his head." What you don't think i can do that?" he asked gesturing toward one couple. 

Noah glanced and then laughed." I dunno.. i just didn't think you would.." he trailed off. 

Jude shrugged. " I mean it's not my favorite thing to do, but i can do that if you want." he said flirtatiously.

The freckle faced alpha raised an eyebrow at him." alright then show me." he said playfully.

Jude raised an eyebrow of his own and smirked. " Okay." he said." Challenge accepted." he said before turning around. Jude reached for Noahs hands and placed them on his hips as he began to sway his hips slowly side to side. Jude backed up a bit closer to Noah as he continued to move his hips he playfully slid Noahs hands up his sides and then let them go raising his own hands.

Noah watched the omega as he turned and began dancing he bit his lip as he glanced down to Judes ass; he chuckled a bit at Judes little dance it was cute he carefully pulled the omega back until he was flush against him. Reaching up Noah took Judes hands and held them slowly lowering them he pressed a kiss to his cheek. " I like the way you move." he said softly against Judes ear.

Jude shivered at the feel of lips against his ear. "Mm?" he hummed tilting his head a  bit. " That's  good" he said softly. 

Noah gently pressed his lips to Judes neck as he wrapped his arms around him hugging him close to his body as Jude playfully pushed back against him earning himself a soft noise from the alpha. " Are you teasin' me omega? " he asked softly.

Jude smiled and turned his head to look at him." Maybe.." he trailed off playfully pushing back again. " Is it workin?" he raised a curious eyebrow.

Noah let out a soft laugh pressing a kiss to Judes ear." It is." he whispered. 

Jude grinned and turned his head again pressing a rough kiss to the alphas lips before whispering. " Good." 

 


	3. My Place or Yours?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going really good for Jude right now, he's got the attention of hot alpha and things are only heating up.

They danced and then they ate and drank and finally it happened. 

The alpha looked at the omega giving him a smile. " Do you.. do you maybe wanna go someplace quieter?" he asked. 

The omega blushed a bit before nodding." I'd love to." he replied. " Your place or mine?" he asked.

The Alpha smiled. " How about mine." He said leaving no room for questions.

Jude smiled and nodded." Sure." he said. 

It was perfect because Alphas liked to be in charge so Jude had a feeling they would go to the alpha's place. It was the first part of this whole thing. Well if this were to become a whole thing this would be the first step.  

The couple left the little club and Noah drove them back to his apartment; about twenty minutes away from the club. Oddly enough Jude lived literally across the street. How had he never noticed this alpha before?

That was a mystery for another time.

Once they were at Noahs apartment door there was this moment of silence. 

Jude bit his lower lip as the alpha watched him. 

" Are you sure?" The alpha asked.

Jude was little surprised but he nodded. 

" I am." the omega replied.

With a nod the alpha opened the door and let Jude go in first; following after the omega he closed the door.

Neither of them knew who started what first but within a few seconds they were engaged in a hot make out session. The alpha seemed surprisingly careful with the omega. Gentler than most. Jude liked it.

Clothes started coming off piece by piece.

The alpha moved the omega back into the apartment maneuvering around furniture.

Hands roamed each others bodies as they gripped at any remaining pieces of clothes, eagerly tossing them to the floor.

Jude made the cutest noise as he was lifted up. The omega wrapped his arms around the alphas neck as they shared heated kiss after heated kiss.  

Noah carried Jude to his bed and then dropped the omega onto the mattress. 

Jude scooted up the bed a bit with a smile.

Noah grinned at him and crawled up over him. 

"You're adorable."the alpha teased.

Jude smiled at the compliment." And you're hot." he said honestly.

Noah chuckled and stole a kiss from Judes lips. 

They made out even more before eagerly removing each others boxers.

Noah took a moment to look over the omega in all his naked glory, Jude blushed a bit.

" What?" He asked. 

Noah smiled." You're gorgeous." he said softly.

Jude smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. 

" So are you." he mumbled.

It didn't take long for the making out and grinding turned into more.

Jude became a hot mess under the alpha. 

Every single part of the omega felt like he was on fire just from the touches from the alpha. Jude hadn't felt anything like this before in his life. 

Noah was feeling all sorts of things toward this omega, things he had never once experience before. He didn't say anything yet. But the alpha had a feeling he found his omega.

" Are you ready?" Noah asked.

Jude nodded eagerly." yeah!" he breathed out.

With a nod the alpha carefully thrust into the omega, taking his slow so Jude could adjust. Jude bit his lower lip tilting his head back a bit. " Mm" he hummed. " Okay." he mumbled." Move a little." Noah did as he was told moving a bit. Jude gripped the sheets below him. Slowly things started to pick up.

Jude was in heaven. This alpha was more than amazing and he felt so good for the first time in forever.

Noah nudged Judes cheek tilting his head to one side so he could places kisses all along his neck, leaving hickeys behind.  Jude moaned out gripping the headboard as the Alpha continued to thrust.   " Fuck Noah." he mumbled.  

The omega part of him kicked in halfway through and he was a total mess. Hot. Panting. Begging. " Alpha." Jude moaned.  The alpha part of Noah liked that. Liked it a lot.   

" Yeah omega. My omega." The alpha said.  

Jude got shivers loving the fact that he was someones omega." Yours." he said. " Yours Alpha." he moaned.

The closer they got to the edge the more that talk slipped out and the way Jude was feeling, he meant it.

It didn't take before they were both coming with a moan of each others names. The omega mumbled things about the alpha. How big he was. How good he felt and how much Jude wanted him more.

That's about the time it hit Jude that they didn't use any protection which is why it felt so good, Because Noah could knot him. Correction.

Noah did knot him. 

They were locked together for a bit, slowly coming down from the sex haze.  

"Uhm." Jude shifted a bit. They were locked together still. " Did you?" he started.

Noah shook his head. " No.. i uh.. i forgot." he said honestly. 

Jude nodded a little." Oh." he said softly.  

He couldn't be mad though with Noah nuzzling and pressing kisses to his neck.

Of course he couldn't be mad either way because it was partly his fault. He forgot too.

"Jude" The alpha said.

Jude hummed." Mhm?" 

" I'd like to see you again." Noah said.

Jude giggled a bit." You mean after we uhm.. can separate."

Noah nodded with a soft laugh." Yeah. I like you." he pressed a kiss to his neck.

Jude grinned." I know. I can feel it." he teased.

Noah laughed. " Funny." 

The omega smiled at him. " Won't be hard to find me." he said softly.

Noah arched a brow." Hm?" he was a little confused.

Jude shifted a little." I literally live right across the street." he said softly.

Noah was surprised. " Really?" He asked.

Jude nodded.

" Huh." The alpha seemed impressed  that it had all worked out like that. " Cool." he smiled.

Jude nodded. " Very." 

The alpha kissed the omega. The omega returned it. 


	4. Alpha & Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude's been seeing this Alpha for three months now.  
> Three months and the Alpha doesn't know about his pup yet.

Jude has been dating Noah for three months now. Three months and his pup has yet to come up.

Don't get Jude wrong. He loves Jayden so much but it's nice for Jude to be able to let go finally.  He's asked Taylor over more often to watch Jayden.  He was supposed to be heading to his apartment but he found himself outside the alpha's apartment.

A knock on the door made the alpha get off the couch and head to the door, he opened it and he was confused to see Jude. " Jude i thought we had a thing tomorrow?" He asked.

Jude nodded. " We do." he said slowly. 

Noah nodded. " Oh." he thought for a moment. " Do you.. ?"  


Jude nodded." I do." he said. 

The omega stepped through the threshold and almost as soon as he did, he threw himself on the alpha. It was a messy kiss. 

Noah was taken by surprise but he melted into it. 

The omega kicked the door shut behind them and then wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck kissing him over and over. 

See one of the perks of Noah having his own apartment was that Jude could get it anytime. 

There were no words spoken as they continued their make out session.  Jude started undressing the alpha as they made their way into the living room. 

Shirts were the first thing off.

Jude worked on getting Noah's jeans off. 

" Jude..Don't you wanna get to the bedroom?" Noah asked.

Jude shook his head." Mm mm." he hummed and shoved Noahs jeans down his legs. " Want you right here." he said.

The omega shoved the alpha onto the couch before he started undoing his own jeans.

If Noah had paid more attention in his classes before he'd know that the way Jude was throwing himself at him, was a sign of a heat.  But not having been around many omega's a lot he didn't really put it together.

There was a slightly different smell to Jude's scent and it still didn't click for Noah yet what it meant, but he did know that he wanted to get more of that scent. 

Jude pushed his own jeans down and Noah reached for him, easily tugging the omega onto his lap before pressing a filthy kiss to his lips. 

Here's the thing, Alpha's love feeling like their in control. However when an omega's in heat they're the ones in control. It's like a little game. The omega needs to get his alpha all riled up by teasing him or seducing him or both.  Once the alpha starts to lose his shit that when the omega hands control over. 

Lips against lips as they shared another dirty kiss, hands wandered each others bodies claiming every inch of exposed skin. 

Jude felt like his body was on fire. The skin on skin contact of their bare chest was enough to make him crazy, but he knew he had to keep it together.  

" Want you Noah." Jude mumbled against his lips. "Want you right now." he whispered.

Noah slid his hands down Judes back gripping his perfect ass as they shared another filthy kiss.

Jude moaned against his alpha's lips before playfully nipping the alphas lower lip. 

The omega slowly began to grind against the Alpha earning himself some delicious moans  as he did so. Jude could feel how hard the alpha was already and it made him moan into the kiss they were sharing. 

Jude slid a hand between them and groped his alpha's length through his boxers, earning another moan from his sexy alpha. " Wanna see it." he mumbled hotly.

Jude tugged Noahs boxers down and bit his lip as glanced from the Alpha's face to his hard on. Jude carefully took a hold of him without asking and started to stroke his length.

Noah tilted his head back and let out a moan before grabbing the Omega's wrist. 

" Did i tell you to do that?" Noah asked.

Jude shook his head.

It was all part of the game. 

" Please." Jude pouted with that irresistible puppy dog pout that he knew Noah couldn't deny.

" Say it." Noah replied.

" Please Noah. " Jude paused." Please Alpha." he begged softly.

Noah let his wrists go.

Jude continued to stroke him before leaning down and eagerly taking the alpha into his mouth. The omega began to suck him off. He knew exactly how to get Noah crazy and he knew exactly what to do to get what he wanted from the Alpha.

Jude wanted the knot.

Every omega in a heat wanted a knot.

Jude brought the alpha close to the edge with just his mouth but he purposely pulled off just before getting his alpha there. He wanted Noah inside him.

Jude leaned in and pressed a filthy kiss  to the alphas lips. " Fuck me Alpha. Please want you so bad." he begged.

Noah groaned and stole a kiss from him, he trailed kisses down his neck and then to his ear. " Hands and knees." He mumbled before nipping his earlobe. 

Jude shivered and did as he was told. 

Just as he was moving to get into position he noticed Noah going toward the bedroom and he grabbed his arm." Where are you going?" he pouted.

Noah gave him a smile." I just have to grab something." 

Jude frowned and tugged him back over. "  Nah uh. Want you right now. " He begged and planted a dirty hot kiss to the alphas lips. 

Noah couldn't tell him no. Specially not when he was eager to hand himself over like that.  

Jude got on his hands and knees and glanced over his shoulder at the alpha, he playfully wiggled his hips to tease him.  " Alpha. want your knot." he said softly. 

Noah stared for a moment before  climbing on the couch behind the omega, he grabbed  the omega's ass squeezing a bit.  Jude groaned moving back a little into his touch. 

Jude wanted Noah. Just Noah. nothing in the way of that. 

" Fuck me alpha." Jude said a little impatiently. 

Noah nodded a bit." Okay.." He trailed off.

The alpha lined himself up with the omegas entrance and carefully thrust into him inch by inch.  Jude adjusted to the alpha pretty easily. It was easy to do when you've been screwing the same alpha for a couple months now.

They picked up the pace pretty quickly of course at Judes request. 

" Mmm Alpha." Jude moaned as he pushed back a bit . 

Noah slid his hands up and down the omega's body eagerly. 

For an omega in heat it didn't take long for things to really pick up and for the alpha and omega to really start going at it. 

Noah had one hand in the middle of Judes back keeping him pushed forward. Jude was grabbing onto any part of the couch he could. 

The omega was in heaven. Nothing felt better to an omega in heat than his alpha's touch.

After a couple minutes Noah pulled out and man handled Jude into a different position, Jude was now on his back looking up at the alpha as he reentered him.  

This was much better. 

Jude could look at his alpha the whole time and Noah well of course he wanted to see that pretty little omega's face. 

As Noah began to thrust again  Jude pulled him into a heated kiss, moaning against his lips as the alpha picked up the pace. 

It wasn't Judes intentions to come over here on the start of a heat. He didn't know what the fuck was happening he just ended up here. That omega part of him had ideas of it's own and clearly it had won.  

The purpose of a heat was for an omega to conceive. Jude didn't need to conceive another pup.  He barely had a handle on parenting the one he had. However his body seemed to think this was a great idea because here he was.  Laying on his back like a good little omega bitch while this alpha, his fine ass alpha owned him. 

Not really owned him you know it's a figure of speech.

They were getting closer. Jude could feel it. This logical part of him told him to tell the alpha to pull the fuck out, don't knot him. But the omega part?  That part was basically begging for it, begging for the alpha's knot and for his pups. 

Jude tried. 

" Noah." he breathed out he meant for it to sound different but it just sounded like a moan a breathy moan. 

Judes body was fucking him over. big time. 

" Mmmm" Noah was pressing kisses to the omega's neck, which by the way had a whole fresh set of hickeys. 

This alpha liked to leave marks not that Jude was complaining. 

" N-Noah." he tried again but again it just sounded more encouraging rather than a _hey wanna pull out_.. 

Fuck. Jude was fucked. He hated it but he also loved it. 

Jude could feel the alphas knot. 

" Mmmm fuck knot me alpha. want your pups mmm." 

Jude would slap himself if he could but he couldn't and he just blurted that out.  He couldn't stop himself because he knew it was exactly what the alpha wanted to hear.  

" Fuck Noah. Alpha. " He tried to shut his mouth he did. But it was pretty useless at this point. 

A couple more strong thrust Jude lost it  moaning a mixture of Noah. Alpha. Knot. Pups. Want. Please. 

Jude couldn't lie. Part of him desperately wanted this, part of him loved every single second of this that was obvious the way his body reacted. The logical part of him though? The part of him reminding him he had a pup that his alpha still didn't know about. That his alpha may not like... That part was trying to come up with a bunch of ways to come clean about it.

\---------------------------

Jude got home way later than expected it was almost midnight by the time he managed to get to his apartment across the street.  

Lets not lie here Jude took advantage of that Alpha at least three more times, taking the knot every time.

Taylor had put Jayden to bed and was sitting on the couch when Jude finally walked in.  One look at him and she knew.

" Oh my god.. You were over at his place weren't you?" She asked.

Jude shook his head." I have no idea what you're talking about." he mumbled and sat beside her.

" Bullshit. Jude you literally smell like sex. SO either you were just with that alpha or your doing prono's now." She teased.

Jude gasped." I'd never do a prono. Even if it felt like we were in one." he bit his lower lip.

Taylor grinned.  " Wow." She said. " I think you deserve a round of applause. " She teased. " I swear you've got the most hickeys i've ever seen on one person."  She said.

Jude rolled his eyes." Shut up." he nudged her.

" So uhm.. I thought your heat was this week." Taylor arched an eyebrow.

Jude nodded slowly." Yeah.. uhm.. it's " he paused. " Pretty sure it started." he mumbled.

Taylor paused." You mean just now? " She asked.

Jude shook his head." No.. i uh i'm pretty sure it started when i went over there." He looked down in thought.

Taylor stared for a minute." You.. " She furrowed her brow. " Are you trying to get knocked up?" She asked.

Jude shook his head." No!  I'm not. i." He looked toward Jays room. " I'm not.." he said softly.

Sure as hell not what it felt like a few hours earlier.  

" Not.. Like this." he looked at Taylor. " I haven't told him yet." 

Taylor furrowed her brow." Why?" She asked.

" I dunno." Jude shrugged. " What if he ditches me? "

Taylor shook her head." I think you've got him good Jude." She pointed out.

Jude bit his lip. " What if he doesn't like Jayden?" he asked.

Taylor folded her arms." Then he'd be stupid." She pointed out. " Just..relax. You have to tell him though." She said seriously." Especially if you're trying to get yourself knocked up." 

Jude ran his fingers through his hair." I'm not though. I'm.. i wont be over there.. anymore this week." he said with a pout. He was sated for now but just the thought of the alpha stirred things up.

" I'll tell him. Tomorrow." he nodded.

" I thought you weren't going to see him this week?" She pointed out.

" I'm not.. He's.. coming over here." he mumbled. 

Jude wasn't sure how it was going to pan out but he knew he had to tell him and he knew he needed to do it fast. 


End file.
